My life with the z saber
by Eyelordcakeless
Summary: What were to happen if you one day found yourself possesing one of the most powerful weapons in the history of video games? Namely the z saber. Join Jerald as he embarks on a journey to save zero and uphold zero's legacy!
1. Chapter 0-the red armored man

Silence. That was all that filled the hall save for the tapping of pen on paper. I am one of many students sitting for my preliminaries. And I am not doing so well.  
My palms were visibly sweating from the pressure I was feeling,my mom had promised that she would cancel our trip to Japan of I did not do well for my paper.  
I buried my face in my hands as I contemplated my options. I wasn't good at maths in the slightest and my teacher had not bothered to put a single question that I knew remotely how to do. I slumped on my table and wished as hard as I could for something to happen so that I needn't take the paper. A fire alarm,a police chase,anything! I looked around the hall at my schoolmates who were diligently doing their paper. Some of them had all but given up and some,like me,were struggling like mad.  
I looked to the side of the stage at the podium. Where not a few months ago I had received a prize for coming top in the level for design and technology, I sigh. What was I to do? It was then that I noticed a strange bend of air around the speaker on the left side of the stage. Space seemed to be fluctuating around it, twisting and warping until suddenly,it opened up,it was like a hole was torn through the Fabric of space time. Through the tear I could see the last person I expected to see in that examination hall. Or in this reality for that matter.

Trapped in the tear is a familiar red armored man that i have seen countless times in my childhood.

"ZERO!",I yell,getting out of my chair. Zero looks up towards my direction,  
"How do you? Nevermind,If you know who I am, then take this!"

He notices that the tear is growing smaller and he does something unbelievable.

He tosses me his saber.

It seemed to travel in slow motion as I jumped up and caught it as it flew through the air.  
When I caught the saber however,it seemed to spark something and I found my hand locked to the saber. Then I realized I haven't Even landed on the ground yet. I was frozen mid-jump as well as all the other students. It was like everybody was frozen in time.  
Suddenly a sphere of warped space appears where the tear was and slowly starts expanding. I couldn't see what it was doing to my schoolmates as trying to see through it was like trying to see something through a bubble. whatever it is slowly engulfs me in a mixture of light and strange colours.  
I could see that it was like a condensation of space engulfing everything. I was strangely calm while this was happening. It was like somehow I knew that whatever was happening wasn't harmful to me.

Suddenly,in a rush of memories and light,the bubble of condensed space retracted and suddenly I was back in my seat doing the exam paper. I looked around. No one seemed to remember what happened,none of them had on them the shocked expressions they had only a second before. I look around and decide that I must have fallen asleep, I mean, what were the chances that Zero, a charater in a video game, had given ME, an ordinary student, his most trusted weapon?  
I chuckle at my silliness and push my chair in to get into a better posture. It was then that I realised something.  
I was holding something that fit into the palm of my hand snugly, it was hard and metallic to the touch.  
I hold my hand up to my eyes, which were tightly clenched, not daring to look.  
I open my tightly closed hand and open my eyes a crack to affirm my suspicions.

I am holding the z saber.

A/n a brand new story series has finally been started! I am not mothballing my 'rise of a new hero' series but I feel that it has got off to a bad start and am working to fix it. So expect More from that as well although I won't be updating that as much as this new series. So Sorry about that. Anyway,R&R!  



	2. Chapter 1-first fight

A/n Hi dear readers! I forgot to add the previous Chapter number and title so here it is!

Chapter zero-the red armored man.

And now on to the story!

Chapter one-first fight.

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to stand up and scream at that point. I mean,there I was,holding the Z FRICKIN SABER. That in itself was amazing enough if not for the fact that zero had GIVEN IT TO ME!  
The paper at that point barely Even mattered to me anymore. I quickly hid the saber in my pencil box and continued doing the paper quietly,all sorts of thoughts flew through my head and before I knew it the paper was over.  
On the way home,I look at the saber in my hand,it was sleek and smooth,made of an unidentifiable metal. I weighed the bone like hilt in my hand,it wasn't too heavy,in fact it was light enough that I might forget I was holding it in my hand if I wasn't paying attention.  
"How do I activate this thing? I don't see a switch or anything that I could flick to ignite it.",I say to no one in particular. Turning it In my hands I swung it around to check if it was motion activated. Then I mentally slap myself for being an idiot. Zero wouldn't be so careless as to make the saber motion activated. It could stab him while he was running as he was using some other weapon. A flash of blue catches my eye,immediately ,the first thought that flew to my mind was,  
"X?!"  
The flash of blue had gone around the corner and I warily approach it,Even if it was X,if I was not careful he could put a few holes in me before he figured that I wasn't a threat.  
Suddenly,around the corner came a humanoid figure with a single red eye sporting a buster arm with an ammo clip.  
I gaped,it was not X.

It was a Pantheon.

I watch,dumbstruck,as the Pantheon raises it's buster arm. I stare in wonder as it removed the ammo clip from it's arm buster and loaded a new one in. Then I watched as it raised the very buster it had just reloaded.

Right...At...me.

I break out of my trance and jump behind the corner. I was breathing heavily in shock with a thought process that went something like this:  
"Omigoditsapantheon,a PANTHEON! What is going on? What next? Variants? Weil?"  
I look around the corner and had to jerk it back as the Pantheon fired again.  
I then relaxed and said:  
"Okay,he is only able to fire three shots at one go and each shot is slow,allowing zero to jump over them and attack,so following this plan,I should be able to beat him,save for a few complications. One, the bullets move slowly for zero but fast for me,a human with no combat training,which leads me to number two,I AM NOT ZERO! I don't know how to use his saber,I don't Even know how to activate it!"  
I then decide that to approach the Pantheon,stealth would be the best option in this situation,so I did what any one would do faced with that situation.

Like an idiot,I charge the Pantheon.

The Pantheon levels his buster towards me at amazing speed and fires,I then run parallel to the Pantheon trying to escape his shots. The Pantheon then proceeded to fire in a wide arc. I was not fast enough to Dodge one of the bullets due to the apparent existence of a wall in front of me. I nearly crashed into it and barely slowed down to a Stop right in front of it.  
That was when I got hit by a lucky bullet.

I was thrown back by the shot as electricity shot through my body. The pain was enough to bring me to one knee as I lifted my head to look the blue buster armed reaper in front of me, I closed my eyes as it levelled it's buster at me for a fatal shot.

A/n a little high on the drama,but I just wanted to emphasize the craziness of the situation. I'll Try to post new chapters every Saturday. Until then, R&R everyone!  



	3. Chapter 2-arrival of a guardian

Chapter two-arrival of a guardian.

Silence. Just like an hour ago,was this how it felt like to be dead? I wondered. It was too quiet though,and frankly quite unnerving, It was then that I decided to open my eyes and see if the rumors was true and that heaven was as wonderful as they say.  
I open my eyes to a blue robot,except,something was wrong with it,it seemed to have a thin purple line stretching from it's left shoulder to right hip. It was then I realized something .

It was slashed in half.

But I did not slash it.

A flash of green from the clouds immediately draws my head upwards. What I see next causes my mouth to gape open.  
A green winged humanoid descends from the sky holding two purple sabers in his hands. He had a winged helmet with green streaks on his cheeks as well as a wing attachment on his back that was, at the time,spewing concentrated purple flames that were keeping him in the air. He had a shirt that ended right at his waist with an X design on it.

Harpuia the guardian had arrived.

He looks at the dead Pantheon with a puzzled expression.  
"That's strange,"said Harpuia,"it was programmed to attack mavericks,not civilians,what?..". His question trailed off as his eyes fell on the saber in my hand.  
"That saber! Where did you get it?"

My eyes focus as I realize that harpuia had just gone military mode.  
"W-whats it t-to you?",I stutter weakly,while he wasn't,attacking me yet,I knew how dangerous this guardian was,he was the fastest of the three guardians with his masterful skill in the air. Not happy with my snappy answer,he raises one of the sabers to my neck before I can react and says:  
"No games. Where did you get it. Answer me in two seconds or you're going to have to find yourself a new head."  
Despite the terror I was feeling,a part of me defiantly resisted his demands and all of a sudden I feel a kick from the hilt as the saber sprouts a blue tinted blade,this sudden action stabs harpuia in the thigh as I was holding it at my side.  
"Oops!I'm Sorry!",I say without thinking.

Harpuia looks at me, surprised and states,"you shouldn't apologize to a supposed enemy. Even if it was by accident."he lowers the saber,"I appreciate the gesture though."  
He winces at the pain as I remove the saber from his thigh.  
"You still haven't answered my question though,"he said,frowning again. I stiffen at his question,apprehensive at his words.

There was a small canal a few metres from where we were and in a showery eruption of sewage water and ice shards, a blue reploid with fins on her helmet similar to harpuia's design burst out of the water holding a tear shaped spear.

Leviathan the guardian had arrived.

A/n Maybe a little high on the drama again but whatever. Hope you're enjoying this series as much as I enjoy writing it!  



	4. Chapter 3 speech

A/n Hi Everyone! The eyelord here! Sorry for the lack of Saturday updates as previously promised,I've just got so much on my plate with the N levels going on,I will Try my best to post the chapters but I can't promise too much. I've got a life too! So Anyway,keep sending hose reviews and I'll hopefully see you all soon! Ciao!

Chapter three-speech.

"Harpy! What's with the hold up? Fefnir is so bored he has resorted to challenging the local gang to a fist fight!",Leviathan chides.  
Leviathan looks at me with a wondering gaze. It was when they she noticed the saber in my hand and the gash in Harpuia's thigh. In a flash,her spear was at my throat and I stumbled backwards in surprise,the spear tip was very close to my throat and could actually feel the temperature of the spear head. It wasn't hot like what I would expect from a plasma powered weapon. It was actually kind of cold as it was held to my neck.

Despite my fear,I was actually quite brazen enough to say,"s-sorry,could you not do that? I'm kind of attached to my head!"

"Filthy human! You will pay for your defiance!"  
Leviathan pulled her spear back and brought it forward,ready to end me. Harpuia strikes the spear away,making her miss and she says,  
"Brother! This human tried to hurt you!"  
"It's only a flesh wound,"insisted Harpuia.  
"But Even so! He had the saber! He used it to-"  
"SILENCE! We don't know if he is Even the one! He stabbed me by accident and he most probably found it by accident as well!"  
"Um..I was given the saber by zero...,"I interrupted,"he was trapped this weird tear in reality and he just threw me the saber the moment he heard me shout his name.."

Harpuia narrowed his eyes. "How do you know who zero is? He's not from your reality! Neither are we! But yet you're not Even asking us who we are..."  
And then suddenly it was back to hurt-the-human again as Harpuia held his saber to my throat.  
"How do you know who we are and how did you get possession of that saber?",he demanded.  
"Zero gave it to me!"  
"Why would he Give it to you of all people?"  
"I don't know! I didn't understand it myself!"

Harpuia then went silent,as if contemplating something. He mumbled something under his breath,deep in thought. When he looked up,he said,"Alright,Come with us."  
I raise an eyebrow at his order.  
"What makes you think I'm coming with you, someone who has repeatedly tried to kill zero?"  
Harpuia sighed and said,"look. I don't know how you know about us and our rivalry with zero, but if you know who he is,you should know that he is... "harpuia looked down,trying to force the words out,"...a,a better reploid than any of us. While we were just following orders and killing off reploids that were more often than not completely innocent. He fought for those that he cared about with out ever once wavering. We suspected what we were doing was wrong but we never went against the humans that we were built to protect. Now,he is in trouble,and we guardians are the only ones who can save him. But we cannot do it without the... the one who he chooses to save him."

That was the longest and most respectful speech I had ever heard coming out of harpuia's mouth. That was the only speech I had ever heard out of harpuia's mouth. Staring at Harpuia for a while,I finally found the strength to speak.

"You mean..by giving me his saber...he chose me to save him?"  
"It seems so,"  
"But..what kind of trouble is zero in?"  
"are you going to help us save zero or not?"says harpuia,not answering my question.  
I sigh, "Alright,but only to help zero."  
Harpuia then flies off just as the saber deactivates,leaving me defenseless.  
"Wait!,"shouts Leviathan,"what am I supposed to do? Carry him there?"  
She looks at me with a gaze of pure scorn and I say,"instead of taking the canal back the way you came,I know a small out of the way stream running parallel to the canal a short ways away. You could freeze the surface of the water as you ice skate there."

Leviathan was happy to follow my suggestion until she got to the ice skating part.

"What does ice skating mean?"

A/n so what did you think? It might be too much talking but that's just unavoidable isn't it? If you think it weird that Leviathan doesn't know what ice skating means, well think about spend most of her time IN the water not OUT of it. So it would stand to reason she doesn't know what it is. To top it all off,she would be spending more time doing missions and training as well.  



End file.
